Seventh Year Romance
by HarryPotterFan369
Summary: Hermione is at Hogwarts for her seventh and final year and she's been chosen for head girl. Big surprise. But big surprises will happen. You just have to read to find out. R&R Thx.


**A.N: I hope you like this story and chapter R&R   
Please&Thank You**

* * *

Hermione, Ron Harry and Ginny all sat in their compartment, Harry, Ron and Ginny where discussing Quidditch while Hermione sat against the wall looking out at the window. She was lost in thoughts about the year to come, and the years past; in her lap she had a piece of parchment half written to Viktor Krum. She had been writing to him since her fourth year when she first met him. Although they went to the Yule Ball together they were never really a couple, everyone thought they were but Hermione knew they were just friends. He didn't talk much in person but in his letters he was a totally different person. He knew everything about her, even things Harry and Ron didn't know.

Harry looked over at Hermione from the conversation; she was just staring out the window. She had a quill in her hand. He thought she look peaceful and at ease, she was always so stressed during the school year with homework, tests, and all other elements of life.

"Harry!"

"What!?"

"I've been calling your name forever." Said Ron impatiently.

"Sorry, spaced out."

"Well if your finished could you please tell Ginny that she's wrong." He Said crossing his arms.

"Ginny just face it your wrong about everything, you should know that by know." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh yes your so write." Said Ginny sarcastically.

"So what are you two fighting about know?" Asked Harry.

"Ginny thinks the Ravenclaw quidditch team is better than the Hufflepuff team."

"Well it is!" Said Ginny angrily.

"Why does it matter? We all know Gryffindor teams gonna win." Said Harry.

"Yeah but we need to know our main competition." Said Ginny.

"True… When's the lunch trolley gonna get here?" Asked Ron.

"Do you ever think of anything that's not food?" Questioned Ginny.

"I'm a growing man." Remarked Ron.

"First of all, you've been using that excuse for years. And second since when are you a man?" Said Ginny.

"I have to go." Said Hermione suddenly, putting her parchment and quill in her bag.

Everyone looked at her surprised, she had been so quiet they had forgot she had been there.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I've got to go to the head compartment to meat the other head and get ready for the prefect meeting."

"Oh, have fun." Harry said.

"Bye." Said Hermione.

"Bye." Said everyone.

Hermione left the compartment and traveled down the hallway; at long last entered the front compartment, the small room was empty. She looked around it for some clue of life, but found nothing. She was about to turn around when she heard a cold voice from behind her.

"I knew it was going to be you mudblood."

"Shove-off Malfoy." She said annoyed.

She turned around slowly already knowing by the bitter voice who it was. Draco Malfoy was propped against the doorway; he had a smirk playing on his face as his pale blue eyes dances along her features. He couldn't believe she had gone from bushy haired first year freak to a seventh year beauty. Her soft beautiful curls lightly rested on her shoulders, her legs hugged by tight dark blue jeans, and a low cut V-neck sweater that accentuated every right curve. She no longer had two big front teeth, she know had a beautiful perfect white smile. Then he stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes; they seemed to just go on forever to him he never wanted to look away.

A throat cleared from behind Draco and he spun on a dime, it was Professor McGonagall behind her were eight sixth year students who were prefects, one of which was Ginny.

When the train got to the school everyone filed out into Hogsmade headed up to the school, when they got their the sorting ceremony started immediately, when the feast was started the prefects led the students to their beds and the two new heads went on their own way.

They traveled up the stairways and along the corridors past moving paintings, and ghosts who roamed the hallways. They walked in silence, every once in a while looking up at each other until they finally reached a portrait of a beautiful young woman, wearing a renaissance style dress. Her long dark hair was up with flawless curls that hung down just right.

"Hello. I'll take it you're the knew heads?" She said in a soft kind voice that matched her perfect.

"Y-Yes." Hermione said nervous.

"Well, first you must make your password. You must change it every week." She said sweaty.

Hermione turned to Draco and said, "What should we make it?"

"Pureblood." He said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How about Rennervate."

"Ok, it's agreed. Be ready with another password for next week. Until then enjoy your new home."

With that the frame swung open and revealed the new head common room. Hermione and Draco stepped through and marveled at the beautiful sight in front of them. There was a small hallway that opened into the main room, which was a square; the walls were splashed with dark red, and white moldings. On the wall in front of them there was a big window with a view of the rolling hills of Hogwarts, and the lake in the distance. On the wall to the left there stood a huge fireplace, with a beautifully carved mantle piece; Inside was a blazing fire that filled the room with light. The last wall was blank, and the main thing in the room was a large caramel colored couch in the middle with tables and lights for homework.

"Wow." Hermione said in aw.

"I wonder wear our rooms are."

I think we have to go up those stairs." She said pointing to a set of stairs to the left of the fireplace. They walked over and up the stairs to find one door to meet them. They looked at each other and slowly opened the door; inside there was a big room with two queen-size beds. One each side there was a dresser and a vanity, and bookshelf and a lovely wooden desk. The bed to the left had a scarlet comforter with golden pillows and golden drapes that could be pulled around it to hide the bed. On the other side there was the same bed except instead of scarlet and it was green and instead of gold is was silver. In between the two beds there was a door, the walls were off white and already had all their favorite posters and objects on them. Posters of Quidditch teams, and Pictures of family, shelves upon shelves of books, and their trunks were already at the ends of their beds.

"Why the hell is there only one room?"

* * *

**A.N: Please R&R to tell me if i should keep writing, how to make my writing better, and anything else you want. Thx.**

**-Amelie **


End file.
